Moving is always a blast!
by Kicklove2748
Summary: Kimberley Crawford is moving from Nashville to Seaford. Jack Brewer lives in Seaford. He is the bad-boy jock. What happens when there parents have a life-changing surprise for them? Find out in Moving is always a blast!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story about how KICK came to be. I hope you enjoy it! (: This is my first fanfic! I hope you love it. Please reveiw about how you think I could make my story better! I'll try to update as much as I can. Love my readers. xx -leslieeereneee_**

**This will just be an intro... Just letting you know babes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Moving day. **

* * *

Hi, my name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. If you call anything besides Kim, i'll rip you limb, from limb. I'm a 2nd degree black belt, so I can actually do that. I was born and raised in Nashville, TN. But now I have to move to a town called Seaford in California. Why? Because my mom got a stupid job transfer. She has a good job and gets paid alot, so our house should be pretty darn big, or atleast I hope it will be. I need a HUGE closet for all of my clothes, and shoes.. Actually, I think I might need a seperate closet for my shoes. I'm leaving for Cali tomorrow. I'm packing right now, and my girls are coming over to help. I desperatly needed the help. Tomorrow is when i'll say good bye to everyone. I'm pretty popular actually, on top of doing karate, I also do Competitve Cheer, Sideline cheerleading, figure skating, softball, lacrosee, and gymnastics. I'm captain of all those team. I try not to be bitchy, but hey, everyone has to be sometime.

I heard a knock on my door, and Ashley and Kate walked in. We packed everything that was in my room. I took a solid 5 hours. Then the girls left, we were going out so I started to get ready. I picked my naturally curly, blonde hair out, and put on some eyeliner, and maskara. I got dressed in dark wash short shorts, and a Hollister* tanktop, pulled on some TOMS* to match, grabed my iPhone 5* and my credit card and left my room. I asked my mom if I could use her car and she said, "Yeah sweetie, but be back by 12, were leaving at 8am tomorrow." I hugged her and said, "Thanks mom, i'll be home sooner than that. Love you." "I love you too, hunny." I walked out, I acutally don't have my lincense yet, but as long as you drive like you have some sense you can get by in this town.

* * *

I parked at Kate's house, the party was hoppin', I walked in and had the time of my life!

* * *

I was getting ready to leave, this was the time to say goodbye to my friends, I said goodbye to everyone, I saved my amazing, muscular boyfriend Jordan for last. I walked up stairs yelling, "Jordan, I have to leave!" I opened a door, and there it was. Jordan and Ashley making out. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I started crying, and I simply said, "Were done, go to hell asshole." I turned to Ashley and said, "Your a bitch, you join him. I walked out and drove home.

When I got home mom was already asleep, so I went to sleep.

* * *

*BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP* The alarm went off, It was 6am, I got up, put my hair in a sock bun, put on soffe shorts*, and a cheer shirt, and added some flipflops, and a abercrombie sweatshirt*. Packed the remaining objects, and walked downstairs, my uncles were carring out boxes and loading them on a u-haul. My uncle Mike would drive that and me and my mom would drive her car. I got in the front seat, put my beats* in and fell back a sleep, yesterday had been eventful.

My mom was shaking me, I woke up, she said we were here. I got out of the car, and looked at the house. It was gorgous. I walked inside, and found my room, it was hot pink, and zebra print. My favorite. Plus, it had to big closet. I thought to myself 'I might actually like it here'. I started to unpack.

* * *

** End of chapter. I know, theres no jack. but next chapter will have jack in it. I promise. Review, and follow beautifuls. xx - leslieeereneee_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day? Yeah! Because I got three followers and a reveiw. That made this girl a happy camper. Sooo here we goo!**

Chapter 2: Day 1 at Seaford High.

I woke up around 6 am. It sucked. I had school today, i've never been the new girl before, and i'm honestly scared. I'm scared of cliques, I mean I used to have my cliques but, what If they dont like me? The whole consept is scary. I put on dark wash skinny jeans, a red velvet colored tank top with flower designs, with a black cardigan over it, and slipped on black vans. I left my hair natural, (Curly) and put on some make up. When I went down stairs my mom had made my favorite breakfast! Egg whites, and waffles. After I ate, she drove me to school. Here we go.

I got out of the car and looked around. People started starring at me, so I started to make my way inside. When I got inside I bumped in to this brown haired girl who was talking to a big group of people, she turned around and glared at me and said, "Who do you think you are? Watch were your going", and walked away. I just starred, I mean seriously? Then another brunette came up to me and said,"Hi, Im grace! I see your new, and that you've meet Kelsey."

"Who's Kelsey?" I replied.

"The queen bee, she thinks she better than everyone. She's cheerleading captain, or was tryouts are today after school. Are you a cheerleader?" Said grace.

"Yeah, I was captain at my old school" I said.

"Really! You could tryout!"

"I might, but I need to find the office right now."

She showed me to the office, and told me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, I agreed, Atleast I wouldn't be sitting alone.. The lady in the office gave me my schedule.

1st class - Science; 2nd class - Lunch; 3rd class - PE; 4th class- algebra 1; 5th class - Language arts; 6th class - World History; 7th class - Tutoring

Great, I had to tutor people. As soon as I walked out of the office the bell rang.. Figured. I walked aroud trying to find my class, then I saw a mexican looking boy, and I asked him where to go he showed me, I learned his name was Jerry. I thanked him and braced myself. Then I walked in.

"You must be Kimberly, Why are you late to my class?"

"Kim, and I got lost."

"Well Miss Crawford, Don't let it happen again, please have a seat."

"O..Ok"

After that it was pretty quite, until the door opened again, and a muscular brown haired boy walked in, Mrs. Bell said, "Ahh, Mr. Brewer, Detention. That's your 3rd tardy this week."

"It's Jack, and I have practice, I don't have time for detention." the boy said.

"What kind of practice Jack? You dont do any school sports." the teacher questioned.

"Karate duh" he smirked

"saturday dentention then, have a seat mr brewer."

"ok," then he turned and walked over to me and said "get out of my seat blondy"

"Excuse me? I don't see your name on it." The blonde thing got me mad. He glared at me then sat in the desk next to me. He kept looking at me so I blurted out "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?"

"Saturday Detention for you also kimberly."

"Its kim."

_At lunch I sat with grace, and figured out she was friends with jerry, I also met Milton, and Julie, and Eddie. We got to talking about sports, I figured out that milton, jerry, and eddie did karate to. They also asked me if I wanted to come to there dojo after school, I decided I would tryout for cheerleading, so I told them I would tomorrow. The rest of the day wasn't very eventful, but I had Grace in tutoring, they werent going to assign until next week. I had Jack Brewer in every class, Jerry in 2 classes, Milton in 1 class, Julie in 3, and Eddie in 2.

After school, I ran home to get ready for tryouts. I put on Black Soffe shorts* and Cheer or die shirt, my ninfinitys* and a bow. I also grabbed my knee brace, just in case, because I tore my ACL last year, and im steal recovering. I jogged back to school, and opened the gym door.

**End of chapter, If you have any questions or comments reveiw! I will go into detail with cheer because I love it. 5 Reveiws please, or 5 follows or favs (: I dont care. Ill update tomorrow. I have a party Im leaving for sooon so Ill leave you with this, Ill also put something up about me. xoxo- leslieeereneee_**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Author here. I wanted to let you know some stuff about me updating. My parents are divorced, and I got back and forth every 3 days. I have wifi at my moms but not my dads. So when im at my dads ill write and post when i get back to my moms. ill also continue to update at my moms, Im not very busy with school, so Ill try 2 a day! Love you beautifuls**

**xxooxxxoxoxox- leslieeereneee_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I loved the reveiws, for those of you who took the time to do it, THANKS! I'll do 2 or 3 chapters today, and then I wont be able to update until Thursday, But I will try and out 5 up on Thurday! That should be great! I'm thankful to everyone who supports this story!**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Kickin' it, or anything with a star (*) on it.**

**Love you Beautifuls (: xoxoxo - LeslieeReneee_**

As I walked to Cheer Tryouts I was confident. I finally reached the school and walked into the gym, all eyes were on me. I mean seriously, I'm not that entertaining. I started streching, I pulled all of my stunt streches, and splits. Everyone looked amazed. Then, I started to practice tumbling. After I did about 5 passes they told us to have a seat, they started telling us all of the things we would have to preform. I could do all of them easily. Duh. They taught us a Dance, 2 Cheers, 2 Chants, 3 Jumps, and 2 Stunt Streches. When it was time for tryouts, I ran in tumbling and spiriting; 50 points right there; I did my jumps, cheers, chants, streches, and when I got to the dance it had a double toe-touch in it, and I felt something pull in my leg, The leg that I had my ACL reconstructed in.. I got out, I finished fine, I put my brace on and went home, They would text me If I made it. On my way home a motorcycle pulled up beside me, the kid pulled his helmet off.

It was Jack Brewer. He said, "Want a ride?"

"No Thanks." I replied quickly.

"Why not?" He said.

"I don't want to ride on that thing, and mostly I dont want to be that close to you. You got me detention on my first day of school." I snapped.

"Woah there blondie." He said.

"Don't call me that." I said

He started getting close to me I started to back up, I backed up into a fence, 'Smart move' I thought. "You know you want me kimmy," said Jack.

"As if brewer, and if you call me that again, i'll rip your head off. Got that, ok. Bye." I said and walked home.

I think Jack stood there in awe that someone talked to him like that, but oh well. I went home and went to sleep. Nothing else really happened that day.

I got up at 6am, and straightened my hair, and put on a yellow dress, with a white cardigan, and white wedges. I grabbed my zebra print Janssport bookbag* and checked my phone. I had a text that said I made the squad and the practice was every Wendsday and Thurday from 3:30 to 5:30. Not bad I thought. Today was Tuesday, so no practice, but I was going to the dojo though, so I got my Victoria Secret Duffle Bag* and put some nike pros and some yoga pants, and also a loose tank-top. I put my hair brush in the bag, and a hair tie, and headed down stairs. My mom left a note that said she had to go in to work early. I walked to school, when I got there I was grabbed by Grace congradulating me on making the squad. I went to my locker and got my stuff for science. Said bye to grace and walked in. I sat in the seat I sat in yesterday to piss Jack off. He walked in on time! SHOCKER! haha, I crack my self up. The teacher started to tell us about a project we were going on next week. It would be a camping trip in the middle of nowhere. We would all sleep in tents and learn about the world around us. She also said that we would be partnered up. We would get that assignment tomorrow.

At lunch, I sat with my friends and made sure we were still on for karate. They said yeah. Then a big group of huge guys walked over and started picking on the boys.I leaned to grace and asked who they were. "Black Dragons, Bobby Wasabi's Dojo's Enemy" Grace said.

I got up and stood in front of my friends, all eyes were on us. "You have no right to talk to them that way," I stated.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about that blondie?" The leader said while touching my hair. I flipped him. The entire school gasped.

"That what I'm going to do about bud." I smirked. The other dragons started to try to fight me. I flipped all of the too. They didn't get up, but frank did. He kicked at me, I grabbed his foot. He tried to hit me, I grabbed his hand and flipped him on to a lunch table. Which he slide down and landed on the ground. I smirked and turned around and sat back down at my table. The black dragons ran off. Haha. Then everyone started whispering and looking at me. I stood up and yelled, "ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL PEOPLE, GO BACK TO YOUR EVERYDAY LIVES."

Grace looked at me and told about how they were all black belts. She also told me about how they bullied everyone in school. Those jerks. After lunch, nothing really happened. After school I was walking with the boys to the dojo. They were praising me about what I did (CLAP CLAP). We walked into the dojo, and who was there? The one and only Jackson Brewer.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**I hope you enjoy, reveiw reveiw. Ill upload 2-3 more today.**

**xoxo**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**-LESLIEEERENEEE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Im at my dads while writing this, we got out of school 2 hours early! So, Im gonna write from 2 - 8 today. These next couple of chapters will have a BIG suprize! Your mind will be blown! I love all of my fans. Ok. Here's Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5!

I woke up the next morning and put on some black leggings, a pink cami, and Jacks swearshirt! I put my green uggs* on too! His sweatshirt was huge on me, so it came down long enough. I french braided my hair, grabbed my phone, my bookbag, and my cheer bag. After cheer today, I get to take my driving test! YES! I already have my car, so all I need is my license. My car is a navy blue eclipse*. I said by to my mom, and on the way out I grabbed an apple from breakfast. When I walked into school grace came up and walked to my locker with me. We talked about cheerleading, she told me how we were picking captain today, and getting our uniforms. We also got to choose if we were doing compeition or not! I said, "Im totally voting to do it! I love comp cheer! I havent done it in so long. Plus, I had to leave right before we went to nationals."

"Really! Maybe with you here, we could go to nationals! That would be amazing!" Grace exlaimed!

"I know, I've been a national champion 3 years in a row now! But, we havent gotten a bid for worlds!" I said.

"Really! What was your position in a stunt?" Grace asked?

"Flyer. It was the funnest thing ever! I loved it!" I said back.

"OMG. Our center flyer got hurt this summer and couldnt come back! Donna Tobin was going to be our new center! But, now that your here she wont be able to!" Grace said pretty darn exictedly.

"Who's Donna Tobin, and whats wrong with her?"I questioned!

"She's on of Kelseys' followers. Kelsey wanted to be a flyer but shes to big." She replied.

"Ahh, I see." I said, closing my locker. "Well, see you at lunch girl!"

"Bye girl." She said walking to her class. When I walked into science, jack was there, in my seat. So I took the seat he always sat in. He looked at my outfit then leaned over to me and whispered "I like your sweatshirt." He added a wink at the end. I smirked then turned to the front of the room. "I didn't give partners or permission slips out yesterday, so I'll do that today, It will be a girl and a boy together. But your in tents, so If somethings gonna happen, you can scream and I'll come help." She said. "Partners will be Julie, and Milton. Eddie and Veronica. Jerry, you'll be with grace. She is coming with our class." she remarked. 'yay' I thought. "Ok, so more groups will be Kimberly, and Jackson." I zoned out and gulped. 'Oh god.' Jack looked at me and winked. My lord, I wish he would stop doing that!

At lunch I sat with my normal crew. They talked about their partners, and when It came to be my turn to tell who mine was, i shivered and said "EH. Jack." They all laughed at my reaction, thats when Frank and the black dragons showed up. I looked up at him, and he poured water on my head. I shrieked. I stood up and started to beat the crap out of him. Thats when the other black dragons tried to attack me. Jerry, Eddie and milton started fighting 2 of them. Grace, and Julie took another one. But I was still fighting 4. The whole cafeteria was starring. GREAT. Then thats when Jack came up and took 2 of the guys off of my hands. After that I made one of them run away, then It was just me and Frank. All of the other ones had ran away. I rounded house kicked Frank, then I spin kicked him. I did alot of other stuff to. After he ran away, I ran to my locker. Grace and Julie ran after me, to help me fix myself. The guys understood that I guess, and stayed. "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" I yelled.

"Your cheer stuff!" Julie exlaimed!

"Good thinking!" I said back with a smile. "What about my make-up and hair?"

"I'll do your make-up, Julie can do your hair!" Grace stated.

"Good thinking girls!" I said high-fiving them. We went in the bathroom and got to work. After we were finished, my hair was in a sock bun, I was wearing extremely short Black Soffe Shorts*, a white painted t-shirt, with my name and pompoms on it, and black flipflops. My make-up looked grat thanks to grace! I hugged them then went to my next class. I walked in late, and the teacher looked at me like she knew what happened and nodded. I understood that meant too sitdown. The only seat left was next to jack. He really wasn't that bad. I mean, he did help me! We had to do a project, she explained that it was a scavenger hunt around the school. She handed out the list and said "Go!" Me and Jack were the only ones to get up. The list said;

A book of romance

50 lbs.

A fruit of the tree

A plant from the ground.

A pad from the ones who sweat.

A Pencil from the pricipal

For EC: A picture of you and your partner, with everything on the list!

Me and Jack looked at each other. "So, I like your outfit." He said looking at me.

"I know, I look hot don't I!" I remarked back

"Hell yes," he said. He slapped my butt and ran away. I ran and jumped on his back, I was expecting him to fall, but he didnt. He must be really strong. He slowed down to a walked and we were laughing like we did at the party, it was fun to be around jack. I didn't like him did I? Jack finally put me down before we walked in the library. "So, are you excited to sleep in a tent with me?" He asked jokingly. "Oh, yes. Defenently!" I answered back. "If you get cold you can snuggle with the real me, not just my jacket!" He said winking, again. "If I get cold, i'll have a blanket." I said with a smirk. "Oh, really. I know you want to be close to me kimmy." He said getting closer to me. I started backing up, "Kimmy, just admit it." "I have nothing to admit, and STOP calling me kimmy." I went to hit him, but he caught my hand and pulled me closer to him. He started to lean in, and I think I did to. "Romance novels are this way kids." We heard the librarian say. We quickly got away from each other and began to find a book about romance. He pulled out 50 shades of grey* and looked hopeful at me, I laughed and said "No!" The I picked a book.

We left the library, and we were walking down the hallway in silence, "so are you excitied for our dinner tonight?" Said Jack."Uhm. Yeah your mom seems really nice, but i'll probably be late! I have cheer practice, and then my drivers test." I replied. "Niice, So is your dad coming tonight?" he asked. "No, my dad is a marine and hes at a training camp in guatamala." I said sighing. "No way! So is my dad!" He exlaimed! "Really!?" I said exicted! After that we talked about our dads. When we finally got to the weight room, we looked around for a 50 lbs dumb bell. We both were turned seperate ways and we stood up at the same time and bumped into eachother and fell. Me ontop of him. He looked into my eyes, and tried to kiss me again. "Go in there and look kidos" the gym teacher said. "Damn" jack whispered. We both stood up quickly and got the dumb bell and ran out.

"Is that heavy jack? We can put it in my locker until time to go back to class?" I said. "Its not heavy, but it will probably get heavy, so yeah, lets do that." He repiled. I opened up my locker, I took the weight from him, set it in the bottom of my locker, and checked my phone. 1 new message it read. From: STUPID EX. I growled, jack took the phone from me and raised his eyebrow. "Read it" I said. "It says: I know what I did was wrong, but baby, take me back!"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Cliffy I know :3**

**LOVE YOU BEAUTIFULS xoxo.**

**REVEIW! REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS MY 2ND CHAPTER TODAY! I still plan on writting another one for Sunday, another one for Monday, and 2 for tuesday! Thats 7 i'll have up on thursday! YEESS. I Love you guys.**

CHAPTER 6

Jack looked mad. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it later. Lets go get the football pad." I took his hand and pulled him. He caught up with a couple of steps but never let go of my hand. "What happened between you and 'STUPID EX'" He asked. "Jack," I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry." I looked at him with a look that said 'Please don't make me'. He understood, I think he finally realized we were holding hands and dropped my hand. I blushed. STUPID KIM! He looked at my tomato of a face and chuckled. "Well, kimmy. I didn't know you were the kind to blush" He said. Which made me blush more. GREEAT. He put his arm around my sholders. Which made me blush more. He kept laughing. Then he hit my butt again. Which made me go 1 more shade of red. We got the pad from the locker room. We got everything else. We laughed and joked the whole time. It was really fun. It took the rest of the school day. We returned the items to the teacher. We were the first ones back. I went to my locker to get my bookbag and my cheer bag. On my way to the gym Jack ran up behind me and put his arms around me. It scared me. So I flipped him. "OH MY GOSH. IM SO SORRY JACK! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" I exclaimed. He got up laughing and said, "I'll get you back kimmy. Don't worry. See you tonight"

At practice, we got our uniforms. I loved it. We worked on some cheers. I actually ended up getting captain, and grace got co-captain. Kelsey and Donna were pissed. We decided to do competiton! I get to be center flyer, and me and grace get to make the dance. I said goodbye to the girls, and ran to my drivers test. The person who did my test was really cool! I told her about cheer, and she asked about my car! I ended up getting my license! YAY! I literally ran home.

I changed into a black pencil skirt with a white flower design, a white tanktop, with a pink cardigan over it. I topped it off with a pair of pink wedges. I straightned my hair, and pulled my bangs back with a pink bobby pin. I put my phone, and my credit card in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I walked out got in my car, and let a very loud happy scream! I drove to the resturant to meet everyone. I called my mom and she said they were waiting on me. When I got there I walked in and ended up sitting next to jack. I said hey to everyone. My mom told me I looked pretty, I thanked her. She asked how cheer went. I said, "OMG. I got captain and grace got co-captain! We got our uniforms there awesome! We also decided to do comp. and I get to be center flyer! Then I got my license! I love my car! THANKS MOMMY!" I squealed. Jack chuckled and his mom laughed. Then his mom (Carol) said, "So, I heard you and Jacks class is going on a trip next week! Who is your partner?" "Oh, My partner is Jack!" I said. "Really? Thats great! Atleast your not with a perv," my mom said. I laughed and said, "Yeah!" "So, when do you guys leave?" Carol said. "Monday," Jack and I said together. Everyone laughed including us.

"Well me and Carol are going to take care of some papers, You and jack stay here and eat dessert. Then go do something fun!" Mom said. "Ok" I replied. "Ok Mrs. Crawford" Jack said. "Please jack, call me Lisa." My mom said. "Ok," Jack said while laughing. We all said our goodbyes. Then there were 2.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I know, shortie**

**Reveiw!**

**Love you beautifuls xoxoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. The big twist wont happen till after the camping trip.**

CHAPTER 7

When me and Jack were alone, the waiter came over. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He started to check me out, and said, "what can I get you ma'am." "Uhh. I don't know can I have a couple more minutes?" I asked. "Yes." He said winking, and walking away. I rolled my eyes. Jack started to angrily chuckle, "He's pretty brave to try flirting with you while i'm here." "Why would that be?" I asked? "Our parents obiviously left us to stay here on a date. I walked in to them talking about it." He replied. "Ahh. I see. So when he comes back, play the angry boyfriend?" I asked. "Love to" He said. We both laughed. When we saw the waiter come back he smiled at me and winked. "Kim, so after this where are we going?" Jack said. "SHOPPING" I said! He laughed and said "Ok". "What can I get you hunny?" Waiter-boy asked. "Oh. We are gonna share a large sundae.". "Ok, sweet thang." He said winking. Then Jack stood up and said, "Bro, stop winking at my girlfriend. Were here on a date. So unless you want to fight outside you need to leave her alone." Jack was huge in muscles compaired to waitor-boy. "Sorry. I'll get that right out." "Ok. go." Jack said. He sat down beside me this time, instead of across from me. Then, he put his arm around me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What if he comes back? I'd hate to get kicked out of here for beat someone up for flirting with my girl." He said. I just laughed and went along with it. After we ate, He asked me what I wanted to do. I said I wanted to shop! So he said for me to leave my car and he would take his motorcycle. I said, "Jack, I'm wearing a very tight skirt that would come up if I got on the motorcycle." "So, that would be good for me." "Ugh.", I said, then got on holding my skirt down. He got on, I put my arms around his waist and put my head into his back. He chuckled and drove to the mall. When we got there we started walking around and I saw Grace, and Jerry there. We all sat down in the food court and were talking and having a good time. Then Jack took me back to the restaurant. When we got there we got off the bike, and Jack walked me over to my car. "Thanks Jack," I said, "I had fun." "Me to! Let's do it again sometime." He said. We hugged and he kissed my cheek. I got in my car, and waved goodbye, and sped off.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Love you Beautifuls xoxoxo.**

**REVEIW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've been writing since 2:30. Its 5:45. I'll have written 7 chapters today. But they wont be up until tomorrow! Sorry!**

CHAPTER 8

MONDAY!

I woke up at 4am to get to school on time. I had 3 bags. 1 of school stuff. 1 of clothes. 1 of hair stuff, make up, electronics. Mrs. Bell decided we would go to a hotel instead. It was soposed it rain all week. I dressed in yoga pants, a cheer shirt and silver sparkly sperrys*. I also grabbed my columbia jacket, and my phone and my bags. I said by to my mom and went to school. When I got there, they put my bags on the bus then I got on the bus. I had my phone, credit card, blanket, and a squishy pillow. She told us to sit with our partners, so I sat with jack. We talked the whole way. About an hour into the ride I got tired and fell asleep on jacks sholder. I felt him put his arm around me. When we got there he woke me up after he already had all of our stuff together. He so awesome! Our teacher gave us our room key, when we got there we unpacked, and went to lunch. We were all sitting at a table together eating then she told us to go to our room and do some school work for our other classes. I did about a weeks worth of work. At the end of our stay here we would have a formal dance. So I texted Grace and asked her if she wanted to go look for dresses. She said she wanted to so I changed into Grey sweats and a hollister* shirt. I grabbed my columbia Jacket, my phone, and my credit card. I never carry around cash.

After we got to the dress store grace asked, "So, whats going on between you and jack?" "Nothing really." I replied. "Ok sure" ,she joked. "Yeah, we went to the mall that day but havent done anything since." i sighed. "You act like your sad about that." She said. "Maybe, I dont know, but lets stop talking about me, and get to shopping?" i said "OK" she said.

We shopped for about 3 hours and when we got back, I hung my dress up and put my clothes away. Jack walked in and said "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." he yelled. "Chill out, i went shopping. YOUR NOT MY MOM OR MY DAD. YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME AND I NEVER ASKED YOU TO KEEP TABS ON ME" we shouted. "THEN I WONT." he yelled. I got a bathing suit and walked to julie's room. I slammed the door on my way out. We swam for about 2 hours. When it was time for dinner i got dressed casual. Dinner was awkward. Me and Jack didnt talk the rest of the time while we were there. I was fine with it until I walked in on him making out with donna tobin. OMFG. I HATE HIM. Ugh. Now its the night of the ball, and I domt have a date. But I have a hot dress.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**REVEIW!**

**XOXOXO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my 6th chapter today; just for you guys 3**

CHAPTER 9

Dance night. Whippie. My dress is hot pink, and strapless. It has no back except the skirt part, and a pink strap across the top of my back to keep the dress up. I had chandelier earrings on, and a diamond necklace. I had on silver sparkly stilettos. My hair was curled and my bangs pulled back. I grabbed my sparkly clutch and headed out. I figured I'd be the last one there. I waitied till Jack left to get ready. We have barley looked at eachother since I caught him making out with Donna Hoebin. LOL. I crack myself up. I looked at the staircase. What is this a fairytale? I started to decend the stairs. Every eye in the room was on me. LORD. I wish people would stop doing that. I walked to Grace, Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. My true friends. A couple people came up to me and told me I looked pretty. I thanked them, of course. All of the couples went to dance with their partners. I didn't plan to dance with Jack so I stayed but myself. Then a guy came up to me and asked me to dance, I was bored so I agreed. His name was Brett, he was our football captain. HA! I'm cheerleading captain. That was snazzy. As soon as we started slow dancing, Jack, and HOEbin started dancing next to us. She was grinding on him, or atleast trying to grind. LOLOLOL. That night was so fun! At the end they told us that they had been watching us, and decided to crown a King and Queen. Donna was behind us and said, "Jackie were sure to win!" I rolled my eyes. "THE KINGS AND QUEENS ARE..." "KIM CRAWFORD, AND JACK BREWER!" I shook peoples hands while walking up to the stage. They crowned us, put sashes on us, and gave me flowers. "Now they king and queen can either choose to dance together, or with seperate people." I walked off of stage and handed my flower to Grace so she could hold them while I danced with Brett. Jack danced with HOEbin. We danced for 1 song, then the other students joined in to party music. I danced with my friends. It was so much fun. At the end of the night Brett walked me back to my room, and kissed my cheek. I said goodnight and walked inside. When I got the light turned on HOEbin was on-top of Jack making out with him, and it looked like her dress was unzipped. "If you guys are gonna do that go to her room. I'm going to sleep." I growled. They left, and I took my heels off, got some sweats, a sports bra, a tank-top, then changed in the bathroom. I started to pack. I decided I would wear my hair in a ponytail tomorrow, so I packed that. I left out my make-up, and my outfit for tomorrow. I packed all of my clothes, and then I finished the rest of my school work. Then I packed that to. I put my phone on the charger. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and pee. When I walked out I bumped into Jack and we both fell on the bed, him on-top of me. GREAT. He started to blush. "Ummm, get off of me." I said. "Oo..ok." He said, and got off of me. I had my retainer in, and my glasses on. "You looked really good tonight kimmy." Jack said. "Thanks." I replied. Then I got in bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up, and decided to wake Jack up. "Jack, JACK! WAKE UP! JACK!" "I'm awake." he murmured. I got ready, I put my hair in a ponytail, and did my make up. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a tank-top. I packed my hair brush, make-up, pajamas, and phone charger. I grabbed my travel pillow and blanket. Then I left the room. I put my stuff on the bus, and took a seat. Jack set beside me, it was pretty awkward. The ride was silent. I texted my mom the whole time. She told me that her and Carol had a sleepover and watched romance movies. About half way home I got a call. : STUPID EX. Jack saw it and looked at me. I rolled my eyes, and I answered?:::

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"No, I don't want to get back together." I said.

"WHY? Because 1. I live in Cali. 2. You cheat on me with my bestfriend."

"Lose this number, right now."

"Bye"

Jack looked at my and raised his eyebrow. "You ok," he asked. "Fine." I said with a pissed off attitude. When we got back to the school, I got my bags and got in my car. As I was pulling out I saw Carol and Jack, I waved and she waved back. When I got home, I hugged my mom, and went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**The big twist will come in the next couple of chapters**

**Stay Beautiful. xoxoxoxoxo. xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my last one today. It takes a lot of energy!**

CHAPTER 10

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I straightned my hair, and did my make up. We had our 1st game today, and then a karate compeition tomorrow. I put on a black dress, with a yellow cardigan, and yellow flats. I grabbed my cheerbag, and put my karate stuff in the bag to. I grabbed my bookbag, and headed downstairs. "Hey kim! We have a dinner to go to tonight, so dress nice. I'll text you the address later!" my mom told me. "Ok, bye mom! Love you."i replied. "Love you to" my mom said. I hugged her, then walked outside. When I got to school, Grace walked with me and we talked about Cheer. We said goodbye and departed to 1st block. Nothing really happened that day. At all. Cheer was fun! We did awesome. Karate was good to. I went home and took a shower, and got ready: A Black Pencil Skirt, A White tank-top, A Green Cardigan, and Green pumps. I left my hair natural, and no make-up. I put my contacts in, and drove to the address my mom gave me. It was a normal looking house. I knocked on the door, and Carol opened the door! It gave me a feeling this meeting was about me and Jack. I went in and sat on the couch. When Jack came down stairs, it was awkward. They told us dinner was ready. We were all sitting at the table and then it started: "Ok, so you probably know that your here for a reason." My mom said. "Well, you know how your fathers are getting shipped out in a couple months.." Carol said. "They want something to happen before they ship out." Me and Jack looked at eachother confused. "Well, they want to see there kids married." "WHAT!" I screamed. Jack's food fell out of his mouth. "What does this mean," we both demanded. "It means.." Carol said. "You guys are having an arranged marriage to eachother." My mom said. I got up, and stormed to the back yard.

I can't belive my mom is doing this to me. Plus, to JACK. OF ALL PEOPLE JACK BREWER. Then jack came outside. greeat. "Look, I dont want this either, but my dad does, so im gonna go with it." I looked at him and nodded. Then we walked back inside.

**END OF CHAPTER D:**

**There was the twist, no one saw it coming did they xD.**

**xoxoxo. Stay beautiful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beautifuls. I posted my 7 chapters from the days I didn't post. You should see it outside of my house right now. Its amazing. Well heres chapter 11!**

* * *

** Chapter 11**

* * *

We got up, and walked back inside. Our mom's were there waiting for us. "You guy's will move into your new house tonight." Carol said. "What? I didn't even pack anything. Plus, it would take me atleast 2 days to pack my stuff by myself," I almost yelled. "We bought you a whole new wardrobe hunny. We also got all of the furniture for the new house." My mother replied. "What about me?" Jack said, speaking up. "You to," Carol said.

"So why exactly do we even have to get married? I mean were 16, we have barely even started living. Plus, what will the kids at school think?" I asked. "Well, your dad is scared he won't come back, and he wants to see you happily married before he departs this time." My mom said. "Same for you Jack." Carol added on. "What about people at school," Jack asked. "You can just tell them that you guys are dating." said my mother. "Or you could completely ignore each other at school." Carol added. "We have every class together. That would be kind of hard." Jack mocked. "Well, you have no choice. Pick one or the other. You guys can decide that at your new house... TONIGHT. Well, right now actually. Jack your motorcycle is over there already. You can ride with Kim, plus I bought you a truck for your engagement present, it's there to. Lisa typed the address into Kim's GPS." Carol told Jack. "Kim, do it for your dad." My mom said. "O..ok mommy." I said while hugging her. I was still partially in shock. Jack hugged his Mom, I grabbed my Jacket and he grabbed his and we walked out. "I don't think I can drive. I'm a little shooken up. Will you drive?" I asked Jack. "Yeah." he replied. I tossed him the keys and got in the passenger side. He got in the driver side, turned on the GPS, and drove off. The ride to the new house was pretty silent. I was shaking, because I was scared. I think Jack was to because he looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes.

* * *

I was shocked when we pulled into the new house. It was huge. Jack pulled into the 8 car garage. There were 6 cars (including mine.) A truck, and Jack's motorcycle. I grabbed my book bag and walked inside with Jack behind me. When we started up the stairs to walk inside I started falling backwards, then I felt hands on my waist that kept me from falling. "Thanks," I said to Jack. "Your welcome." Jack said with a nod. He took my book bag from me, and we walked into the kitchen. "Woah" I said. "Yeah." Jack replied. We walked into the living room. It was black and white with a 92" flat screen TV. We searched the rest of the house. 4 guest bedrooms, 3 bathrooms (So far.) My feet started to hurt so I took off my heels. "You ok," Jack asked. "Yeah, heels start to hurt after a while" I said with a faint laugh. Then we walked in the master bedroom. It was speechless. There was a king sized bed with a blue bed set on it. There were 2 walk-in closets. Jack went in his, and I went in mine. Mine was frickin' huge. I LOVED IT. The clothes my mom picked out were cute. The shoes were hot. I liked the bags. Then I saw a picture of me and my dad. I picked it up and sat down on the couch in the middle of the HUGE closet. It was my favorite picture, I just stared at it. "Hey," Jack said while sitting down beside me. "You should go check out our bathroom." That's all he had to say. I put my picture back, and ran out to look at the bathroom. Jack chuckled and walked out after me. There was a stand up shower, and a Jacuzzi bath tub. A Sauna, pink and white towels, stuff for my hair. Plus, there was a lot of make up. I walked out, and tried to find Jack then I saw that the balcony door was standing over. I walked out an saw him just standing there.

"Its beautiful out here." I said. "Yeah, come look." Jack said. I walked over and saw it. A huge swimming pool. "OMG. Lets go swimming," I said, while giggling. "Ok." Jack said while chuckling. I went to my closet and changed into a black and pink stripped bikini. I grabbed 2 towels and ran downstairs. I knew Jack was already out here somewhere. I sat the towels down, with my phone on-top of them. Then muscular arms came around me and pulled me into the pool. I screamed. We played around in the water for around 2 hours, then we went inside. I put the towel around me and walked into my closet. "What am I going to wear?" I asked myself. Then Jack walked in and picked up a lingerie thing. "This," he asked. "Um. No." I said. Then I picked a pair of soffe shorts* and a cami. After I picked my outfit I went and took a shower. Then went downstairs. Jack was cooking. SHOCK. "Wow, you can cook?" I said. "Yeah." he said. He was still in his trunks, but he put a shirt on. After we ate we went upstairs. I did my homework, and he went and took a shower. When he came out he was wearing shorts. Gosh, he looked good with out a shirt on. Then I realized I was starring at his 8-pack. "Like was you see kimmy," he asked. "You wish," I said while blushing. "I'm going to sleep. We have a karate competition after school tomorrow." I said. "Gosh, I forgot. Goodnight wifey!" he said with a wink. I kicked him and got under the covers. I soon fell asleep. Today was hectic.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke me up. I got up and took a shower. I straightened my hair and put on light-washed skinny jeans, and a long sleeve pink american eagle* shirt. I slipped on my white Lacey toms*, grabbed my phone. When I got downstairs Jack was already ready. "Finally," he said. I ate an apple, and said "Whatever, what are we gonna tell people at school?" I asked. "Well, I think we should tell them that were friends, that we made up." he said. "Good plan, and should we ride together or take separate cars." I asked. "Separate." He said. I nodded and got in my new red, Honda civic, and drove to school.

When I got there I walked in, nothing special happened at school today, but then we went to the karate competition. I sat with the boys in my white, and green bobby wasabi gi. We were facing the black dragons. We can take them easily. After everyone of us beat the Dragons, we did the award ceremony. Then I had to rush to get to cheer practice. That was fun. After practice I asked Grace if she wanted to go out to eat with me. She said yes, I knew she would. When we got to the restaurant we ordered our food. We started talking then I asked, "Grace, if I told you something, would you promise you wouldn't tell anyone else?" "Yes, of course!" Then I told her everything that happened yesterday. She was shocked. Then we said bye, and I drove her home. On the way home I got a text;

Jack; Where are you?

Me; Coming home. I got coffee with Grace!

Jack; Oh. Did you tell her what happened?

Me; Uhh. Yeah kinda.

Jack; Ok, Because I told Rudy.

Me; Ok. That's fine I guess. I'll be home in 5 min.

Jack; Ok!

I drove into the garage, and walked inside. I guessed Jack was in his closet so, I walked in there. "Jack? You there?" I yelled. "Yeah. I, uhh, have something my mom wanted me to give you." he said. "What is it?" I walked up to him. When he turned around he was holding a ring. A Big Juicy Diamond ring. With a diamond studded band. "Oh. Wow." I said stunned. "Yeah." He slipped it on my finger. Then I got a phone call from my mother. "Hello?"

"Dress appointment tomorrow?"

* * *

**End of chapter. **

**Getting good right ;D**

**Well Reveiw. **

**xoxoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHMEGEE. Theres' probably 6 inches of snow outside of house. I LOVE IT.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 12**

* * *

****"Ok. Bye mom!"

"Well, I get to pick out my wedding dress tomorrow." I told Jack. "Oh, well this is happening rather quickly." Jack said. "Yes, very fast. I'm not going to lie Jack, I'm scared. What if people find out?" I said. He hugged me and said, "Hey, i'm here. The guys will be here, and so will Grace, and Julie. Or when you decide to tell Julie." He said comforting me. I hugged back, and he picked me up bridal style and laid on the bed with me in his arms. "What about the honeymoon? Are they going to expect us to have a normal honeymoon. I'm not ready to have sex." I said. "Hey, its fine, we don't have to do anything your not ready for." He said, rubbing my back. I got in bed, and fell asleep in Jack's arms. I'm not gonna lie I liked this position.

* * *

It was Saturday, so I slept late. It was about 12 o'clock and Jack came in and gently woke me up. "Hey, Kimmy. Wake up, your dress fitting is in 2 hours." I got up and punched Jack in his arm."Why did you do that?" He asked rubbing his arm. "Don't call me kimmy." I growled. After that, I took a shower, curled my hair, and then got dressed. I put on a 1 shoulder pink dress and strappy black stilettos. I walked downstairs, and Jack had fixed me waffles. This boy is starting to grow on me. I ate, and told Jack how good of a cook he was. Which was a bad idea, because he's already cocky. "So, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, i'd like that." I said smiling. We walked to the living room, and sat down on the gigantic couch. "How do you walk in those shoes," he asked me. "Eh. Practice makes perfect." I replied, with a giggle. It was about 1:15 and I told Jack I had to leave. I started to walk out and then Jack said, "Were going to be married soon, shouldn't we do proper goodbyes.." I laughed and walked over to him, then he hugged me and I kissed his cheek. "Bye." I said and walked out.

I drove to my mom's house. I didn't knock, I mean this is my house to. My mom told me I looked gorgeous, but she did to! I told her that and hugged her. Then Grace, and Carol walked through the door. We all piled in my mom's escalade and drove to the bridal store.

* * *

The bridal store was huge, I hadn't really thought about what kind of dress I wanted though. I told the girl that helped me the circumstances, and I asked her what kind of dress I would look good in. She said that she thought I could do ball-gown style. I agreed, and she went to get the dress. It was a white, ballgown, with a sparkly sash. I walked out in front of everyone, my mom started crying, I think Carol almost did to, Grace's eyes started to water. "I think this is the one." I said. Everyone agreed, I got silver sparkly stilettos to go with the dress, and a long veil. Then me and Grace went out for Coffee. "So, what's going on in that huge house of yours?" Grace asked. I laughed and said, "Nothing, besides Jacks cooking, which is surprisingly good." I replied. "No baby-making going on?" Grace laughed. I blushed and shook my head. "It will happen sometime." she said, winking."So, Grace I wanted to talk to you about something." I said. "What is it?" She said worried. "Well, there's 2 things. One, I want you to come up with the comp. dance. Two, I want you to be my maid of honor." "OH EM GEEE. A THOUSAND TIMES YES, and I haven't seen the ring yet." Grace said. I laughed and showed her. We gawked and laughed together. I told her I had to go, I was going out with Jack, we said by and she left.

* * *

Me; Where is our date at?

Jack; Oh? Its a date? ;D

Me; Yeah, I guess so. ;DD

Jack; Rivolies. We can just meet there!

Me; Ok. Im on my way.

Jack; O.k.

I pulled into Rivolies, and went in, found Jack and sat across from him. "Hey," I said. "Hello beautiful," Jack replied. I blushed, and we started talking. When our waiter came up, I saw that it was the guy from last time. I looked at Jack, he groaned. I laughed. "What can I get y'all to drink?" he asked. "Sprite." I answer. "Coke." Jack answered. "Y'all ready to order yet?" We ordered our food, It came out, and we were having a good time eating, and talking. Then Donna Tobin came up to our table. "Jackie, how come your here with this slut, and not with me, your girlfriend?" she said. "Excuse me, girlfriend?" I said, my country accent coming out. "I'll see you later Jack." I said, Then, I stormed off, got in my car drove home, and took a bubble bath.

* * *

**End of chapp.**

**Reveiw Lovlies. **

**xoxoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding

**Lets just get straight to the story. Because, Its wedding day!**

* * *

It's my wedding day, and I have barely talked to Jack since the Donna Incident. This should be interesting. I had my bachlorette party last night. Me, Grace, and Julie went to a club, we danced all night long. I have no idea what Jack did with the boys, Donna was probably involved as there stripper though. Gosh, I can't believe he didn't break up with her. Uhh, that infuriates me. But one thing I'll be happy for today, is that I get to see my dad! I haven't seen him in 6 months. Me, Grace, Julie, Carol, and my mom are going to one of my mom's friend's beauty parlor to get our hair, and nails done! We all got french manicures, and pedicures. Grace and Julie got up-dos, my mom just got her hair french braided, and Carol got an up-do also. I got my hair curled. Then, we all got our make up done. After we finished that we all piled up into my mom's escalade, and drove to the beach I was getting married on. Cute, right? When we got there, I went inside the building and ran up the stairs before Jack could see me. My dress was there waiting for me.

I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. Julie put my veil on for me. "You look like wedding day barbie!" Grace exclaimed. She was right I did. Then I my mom knocked on the door. "Were ready, oh, baby you look amazing!" she said, while almost crying. I put my shoes on and walked down stairs. I started walking down the deck. I saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie there. Grace would be escorted by Jerry, Julie by Milton, and My mom by Eddie. They all walked down the isle, then I walked down the stairs, Jack smiled at me. But then I saw my dad. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I started crying, "Daddy, I missed you so much." I said. "I missed you to pumpkin. But let's get this over with, then we can catch up." he replied in his deep voice. "Ok, don't let me fall." I told him, grabbing onto his arm and walking down the beach. When we reached the stage I hugged him, again and went to Jack. We held hands and did the vows. "I do." I said. "I do." He said. Then we kissed, not for very long though. I wanted my daddy. We walked down the beach together.

The party went great. Our parents wanted to talk to us before we left for the honeymoon. "Now, we de-part about 2 weeks after you come back." Jack's dad stated. "And, well we want grandkids on the way." My dad said flat out. "YOU WHAT! FIRST OFF YOUR MAKING ME GET MARRIED WHEN IM 16 AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE 16 AND PREGNANT?" I yelled and stormed off onto the beach. "Look pumpkin, I'm afraid I won't come back this time. It's getting pretty bad over there. I want to know that you'll have a family before I leave." my dad said. "Ok. Daddy," I hugged him then got in the car. My mom packed my suitcase and shipped it to the honeymoon spot, that I had no idea where it was,so I had to go home and change. So did Jack, he said "We are not going dressed like this." "Agreed." I replied. So he drove his truck home.

When we got there, we walked up to our room. I changed into a pink sundress, and pink strap sandals. When I was putting my last shoe on I turned around, and Jack was standing there. "Like the view Brewer?" I said. "Love it." He said and came and hugged me. "Mrs. Brewer" He added. Dang forgot about that part, and I hugged back. "Why didn't you break up with Donna?" I asked him. "I just forgot about her. I was having fun with you and didn't remember I was dating her. Actually, I don't remember asking her to be my girlfriend in the first place." he said, with a chuckle. "ookkk." i said, laughing. "Well, we better get going if we want to make it there in a day." He said. "Wait, were not flying?" I asked. "No. We are going to drive so we can bond." he said with a cocky smile. "Then i'm going to change into comfy clothes." I said. I picked out a White tank top, and pink sweats, with black flip-flops. When I went to change Jack said, "You don't have to change in a separate room now, were married Kimmy. Remember?" he said with an even cockier grin on his face. With that, I pushed him out and changed. "Just because were married, doesn't mean you get to see me change." I said. "Well, according to our parents, we have to have sex." He said. "Don't remind me." I said. "Kimmy, don't worry. I'll go easy on you. I'll be great for your first time." He said. I flipped him. "What car are we taking," I asked. "My black escalade." He said. I walked into his closet. "What are you doing?" He said. I grabbed on of his sweatshirts, and grabbed my purse, and walked downstairs. He ran up behind me picked me up, and sat me in the passenger seat, and hopped in the drivers side.

The drive was fun, we talked, laughed, and told stories. About 6 hours into the drive he held my hand. I looked at him questioningly, and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep, and when we got there Jack woke me up. I got out of the car and looked at where we were at. A Huge Beach House. I started to walk in but Jack stopped me and carried me in bridal style. I started giggling. When we got there we looked around. Our bedroom was huge. I sat my purse in a chair, and turned to Jack. Then he put his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him.

* * *

**End of Chappy.**

**Love you all.**

**xoxoxo.**

**5 reviews atleast for next chapter!**


	14. SORRY!

HEY GUYS. IM DELETING THIS STORY SORRY! IF SOMEONE IS INTERESTED IN TAKING IT OVER PLEASE PM ME! THANKS ALOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I JUST DON'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS FOR IT!

I ALSO WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT A STORY CALLED **Something Pronounced L-O-V-E? **It is a Kick love story written by **Princess-Girl12 **

I am going to be starting another story today. It will be another kick story! Well, love you beautifuls! This is good bye for "Moving is always a blast!"

**IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN TAKING THIS STORY OVER, PM ME, PLEASE!**


	15. NEWS

The story has been taken over by: Justswimming2013


	16. Chapter 16

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE. I WILL ACTUALLY BE CONTINUING THIS STORY XD. HAHA. WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY. THIS IS CHAPTER 14.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14; MY HONEYMOON.**

* * *

Jack pulled me toward him, and kissed me. I actually kissed him back. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, he pulled me closer, if that were even possible. I felt my legs getting weak. I am guessing that Jack knew that because he chuckled through the kiss, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then, he backed me into the wall. We kissed for a while then I had enough so I said, "Ok, I need to take a shower."

"Ok, I will go make breakfast. Does chocolate chip pancakes sound good," Jack asked.

"Perfect," I said, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and let my hair out of the bun it was in. I got in the shower. I shampoo'd and conditioned my hair, then I shaved my legs, and under arms. When I got out I dried off, and put my hair into a towel. Then, I applied some lotion to my legs and arms. I got dressed in white shorts, and sky blue tank-top. I walked out of the bathroom and put a pair of black no-shoe socks. Then I walked downstairs. When I got there Jack had bacon ready, and he was cooking pancakes. I sat down at a stool on the island, picked up a piece of bacon, and nibbled on it. "Jackieee, will you get me something to drink," I asked him.

"Yes Kimmy, I will," He said with a goofy smile. Then he grabbed a mug out of a cabinet, and poured some milk in it. Then he turned around and said, "You can have it if you give me a kiss." So I pecked his lips and tried to get my milk, but then he pulled me toward him and put his arms around my waist. He was just hugging me. My word.

"Jack, can I have my milk," I asked. He handed to me. Then I asked, "What are we doing today?"

"Going to the beach," he said.

"Fun." I replied. This should be fun.

* * *

**Shorty, I know. **

**But I have 3 stories to update. **

**REVEIW.**


End file.
